


Just Like An Old Married Couple

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stydia, alli is alive and well, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is recovering from her injury and Stiles and Lydia have to take care of her. (previously written for stydia-fanfiction on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like An Old Married Couple

“Allison Argent, you step away from that door right now ! What do you think you're doing ?” Lydia shouted, running down the stairs with a towel on her still-wet hair.

“I just wanted to get something to eat, I'm starving !” replied Allison with a frown.

“You are not leaving this house! You are supposed to rest, remember? Your injury was very serious. And don't you try to change my mind with your little puppy dog eyes. You know it only works with Scott, which is exactly why we are taking care of you and not him. Speaking of 'we' where the fuck is Stiles !?” said the fiery petite girl in a unnaturally strong voice.

“Allright, allright I'm coming.” Stiles came out of the Argent's living room with a lazy smile on his face. He just loved to see Lydia mad. She transformed into this tiny ball of fire every once in a while and it was simply adorable.

“Why are you not performing your duties? You were supposed to be babysitting Allison while I was taking a shower upstairs!” Lydia was walking towards him and the boy took a few steps back. While she looked cute when she was mad, Lydia was still able to scare the shit out of him.

“I was just talking to my dad for five minutes. How was I supposed to know she'd try to sneak out?”

“Because she's Allison and you should know how stubborn she is!” Lydia responded with an exasperated sigh.

“Actually, I'm pretty sure you're more stubborn than her...” Stiles started to answer but Lydia cut him short.

“That's totally besides the point! We are talking about Allison here!”

“Why are you the one who gets to decide what we are talking about? Why is it not me for a change?” said Stiles in an exasperated tone.

“Because I'm obviously smarter than you!” Lydia replied not even a second later.

“No, you're not. Oh my god, Lydia, stop being so annoying!” Stiles was starting to get really mad. The two teenagers were always competing to be the smartest person in the room and it led to many fights.

Allison got sick of their bickering and jumped between the two friends. Stiles and Lydia looked surprised, as if they had forgotten she was even here.

“Can we please get back to the important part of the conversation. I am starving!” The two teenagers kept staring at each other, looking both angry and confused. “Guys! Hello? I am recovering from an actual injury here! Aren't you here to help me out?”

But they kept staring at each other. They didn't look mad anymore. Instead, they were looking at each other like it was the first time. Silence filled the room. Allison wasn't sure if she should say anything. Something was happening between the two and she didn't want to destroy it.

Stiles came back to his senses first. He shook his head and looked lost for a short moment. Then he looked at Allison, smiled, muttered something about going out to get food for them and left without another word. Lydia didn't move a muscle. She just stood there, her stare focused on the door where Stiles had stood not a minute ago and her mouth slightly open, as if she wanted to say something.

Allison wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She didn't want to embarrass her best friend. So to change the subject, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lydia followed her and sat down next to her.

“So, what do you think Stiles is getting us? I can't wait until he comes back and we can eat!” Allison spoke in a light-hearted tone. Lydia jumped at the mention of the boy's name and shifted her look towards Allison. She looked defeated, like she had tried to deny her feelings for a long time and that she couldn't do it anymore. Her eyes were filled with tears threatening to pour over her face. The brown-haired girl took her friend in her arms, making soothing sounds.

“Shhh... It's okay. Everything will be okay...” Allison's voice was almost a whisper. She rocked her best friend in her arms, waiting patiently for her to stop crying. After a while, Lydia slowly lifted her head from Allison's shoulder and looked at her with a devastated expression.

“It's okay. You can say it.”

“I... I love him, Alli.” The girl almost couldn't believe that she had said it. Allison saw that Lydia was about to start crying again so she answered quickly.

“That's great, Lyds! You don't need to be sad about it.”

“Yes it is. I love him. Don't you get it? I love Stiles!”

“I know. That's great.” Allison spoke slowly, not understanding the subject of Lydia's despair.

“No, it's not. He doesn't love me back. He's with Malia, now. He's... moved on.” The girl's green eyes started to fill with tears again.

“Malia?! They broke up weeks ago!”

“What? They did? But... why?” A flash of hope appeared in Lydia's eyes and Allison sighed of relief. She hated to see Lydia sad.

“Malia was jealous. She said she didn't want to share him with another.”

“A.. Another?” Lydia muttered the word in such a soft voice that Allison almost didn't hear it.

“Yes. Oh Lydia, can't you guess? You're the 'other'. Gosh, it's so obvious! Of course Stiles still likes you!”

“Stiles likes me?”

“Of course he does! In fact, judging from the way he was looking at you before he left, I'm pretty sure he _loves_ you.” Allison couldn't believe she had to explain this to Lydia. The strawberry blonde seemed to control every fine detail of her life, from her perfect grades to her flawless appearance. But apparently, feelings weren't something she was used too. Sure, she liked Jackson, maybe she even loved him. And she was devastated when he had broken up with her. But Lydia had never loved anyone like she loved Stiles. Anyone could see that. Anyone, except Stiles and Lydia.

“Stiles loves me! And I love him!” This time, Lydia was almost screaming. She couldn't hold back her joy. She smiled and repeated. “I love him.”

“You do.” said Allison, also smiling. “And you should tell him when he comes back. I'll take the food and go to my room so you two can talk. Please, don't hide this from him. Just say it right away.” The petite girl nodded. “Promise?” asked Allison.

“I promise.” Lydia looked confident. She hadn't looked this peaceful in weeks. Acknowledging her feelings for the boy had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. It was as if she could finally breathe. “I will.”

Allison deemed that the subject was closed and went back to a more light-hearted subject. The two friends started to talk about what movie they should watch later but the brown-haired girl couldn't resist asking one last question.

“So... Are we gonna talk about the fact that you two fight like an old married couple?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought in the comments.  
> (Requests for stydia one-shots are open)


End file.
